Alas de Oblivion Chapt 1 Memorias I
by Azure - Dark Crystallis
Summary: Desde un hilo de voz, un pequeño susurro puede hacerte cambiar las cosas


**Capítulo 1.- Memorias I**

**I. Memorias I**

Buscaba algo inconcientemente…

-_¿Poder?_

Aún me sentía muy distraído, después de los sucesos en Fortuna, aún mis memorias no cobraban su propia y dicha vida y más, esta pequeña _"marca"_ en mi brazo… una maldición… y tenía su nombre…

-_Devil Bringer_

Me era muy preocupante, como también me hacía sentir diferente... me sentía seguro por el poder que me otorgaba, pero aguardaba siempre bajo mi cautela, ya que parecía tener vida, me hablaba, clamaba más poder, como si fuese su propia adicción inminente, y era un tormento interno más cuando "despertaba" desenfrenadamente, y por que desconocía sus límites…

-_Ya basta_

Dante vio, que esto le era muy "familiar", por aquellas formas de expresarse, el sabía de qué o quien se trataba… solo podría sacar una idea, que él mismo reveló…

"_He venido por la espada…Era propiedad de mi hermano…" _

-_…Su hermano_

Caso especial, fue que Yamato, reaccionó a mí... Según sabía solo este reaccionaba con aquellos que tenían la sangre de **SPARDA**… pero yo no pertenecía (no lo sé ahora…)

Pero me preocupaba más el hecho de que tenía otro motivo, uno muy especial… el de protegerla… Kyrie, al lado mío, era un ángel, tan frágil, tan… tierna, agraciada…

-_Calma_

Yo solo era un demonio, cada vez me calificaba así; para la Orden, era un cazador de demonios… pero ahora, los papeles tomaron su giro, vendrán otros como yo… Eso sería un problema, Kyrie, correría más peligro de lo que ya había tenido en Fortuna... era suficiente para ella... y para mí

Este nuevo lugar, nuestra temporal estancia, sería solo para mantener alejados los malos recuerdos de aquella vez… especialmente para ella; llora algunas veces por Credo, aunque no supo de cual fue su pecado, pero sé que esta perdonado… miró claramente, al último… momento.Y a decir de mí, sigo con esta maldición que en mis memorias no logro ver, a veces creía que sería nuestra última estancia juntos… era de noche…

_Nero…_ -Decía titubeante, con algo de timidez, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, con un listón para estuviese quieto y arreglado, aunque sea, por esos momentos-  
_¿Volveremos alguna vez a Fortuna?..._ -Esta última fue dicha con melancolía-

_No lo creo, Kyrie… aún no es tiempo de volver, ademas no sé si __**Fortuna**__ estará como "nueva" y claramente __**la Orden **__y sus Caballeros Blancos andan sin rastro alguno, ya no hay seguridad allí, y sabes exactamente mi temor..._ –No solo era temor, no era solo eso, era una pesadilla solo de pensar en sí, que yo crucé esa _"línea" _al escuchar, en aquella horrible visión, su voz gritando mi nombre con desesperación, dejándome casi sordo y con un_"¡basta!"_ era el motivo límite para dar fin a todo lo que provocaba su dolor; era el único recuerdo… (Vaya recuerdo...); me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla (cierto, aún no me acostumbraba hacerlo frecuentemente) y solo acaricié esta, con un pequeño rozar por parte de las yemas de mis dedos, y dibuje en mi expresión, un gesto animado y algo gracioso; tomé su mano y la llevé a en dirección a la cama, para que duerma un poco-

Ya recostada, me puse de pié debidamente, aún al lado de ella y giré con calma mientras daba unos pasos ligero pero me detuvo un susurro melódico, muy dulce y triste…

_No te vayas…_-Su expresión era preocupada y desanimada; ladeaba un poco su mirada, y tomó de mi mano atrayéndome hacia a ella-  
_Espera… Kyrie _-Mi expresión se volvía serena y moví mi diestra, ligeramente, hacia el rostro de ella, expresando una caricia en su mejilla, con el dorso de mis dedos- _No voy a ir a ningún lado, me quedaré contigo… pero a-… _-Me entrelazó entre sus brazos, interrumpiéndome y me abrazó al instante-

_Descanza, vale?… duerme tranquila -_Le hice un par de caricias en el rostro y cayó en sueño- _Estaré contigo._  
_Nero…-_Susurró para luego caer completamente dormida; realmente estaba agotada-

**Nero no concebía el sueño, solo espectaba en verla dormir, y gozar de lo dulce que era escuchar los pequeños susurros, de aquellos gemidos que ella hacía mientras dormía**_** "se le veía muy tierna"**_, **el lugar era muy cómodo para ellos, no obstante, llamarlo **_**"hogar"**_** no era lo debido, era muy incierto que aquí fuese su estar; sin más, el cansancio abordó la expresión del joven, claramente se le notaba pálido y ojeroso, tal parecía no haber dormido en días, tal no soportó más y calló dormido al instante, perdiéndose en un sueño profundo.**

_  
-"Kyrie… ¡¡CORRE!! "  
-"Nero… "  
-"Kyrie ¡¡Kyrieeeeeee!!"_

Desperté precipitadamente, bañado en sudor y agregandose en mí, una expresión desesperada y confusa, con ira recorriendo dentro de mis venas y sin notar que había despertado, hasta que lo logré, batí el rostro un par de veces y me calmé de inmediato... me estremecí en solo recordar las voces, eran muy claras, y lo peor que era ella, yo no podía recordar nada… sé que desde ahí cambió todo, mi brazo, yo… y todo lo que me rodeaba.

_-¡¡¿¿Por qué a mí??!!_

Y siempre me preguntaba desde que _"lo adquirí"_, y siento su vació, me siento ubicado en un abismo buscando como salir, de manera despreocupada y satisfecho… Era un hecho, yo era un abismo… y que ocultaba un abismo más oscuro… un abismo interno.

Tan de pronto amaneció, tras espectar los primeros rayos del sol desde la ventana, y yo a penas habría dormido unas pocas horas, mientras ella, aún seguía en pleno sueño; no quería, pero debía despertarla. Movía la diestra con sutileza para luego llevarla hasta alcanzar una de las delicadas manos de ellas, haciendo un par de caricias con las yemas de mis dedos, veía que reaccionaba con calma y dispuse hacer una seña de saludo por primer acto.

-_Buenos días, Kyrie…_


End file.
